


Great Minds Think Alike

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Romantic Comedy, True Love, criminals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: On their 10th wedding anniversary, two criminal masterminds have planned a special dinner to celebrate their unbreakable love. Private concert included.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by @JDCSUA! She writes too, you should check her fics! <3 Here's the **[link](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ju_ne/pseuds/Ju_ne)**.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Here's some cute suayeon for y'all!! <3

Guards out, cables cut, security cameras disabled.

Siyeon checks everything on her phone before entering JiU’s dressing room. She bites her lips, smiling when she sees the lock screen picture. Bora looks so good in it, just like the first time they met. Maybe even better, she’s like fine wine.

Who would’ve thought internationally known criminal masterminds could fall in love just like they did?  _ Suck ass, world _ . She thinks as she puts the phone back in her pocket.

Is there anything they haven’t done together yet? Banks robbed: seventy four. Stolen diamonds: one hundred and fifty three. Stolen art pieces: two hundred and thirty six. Total earned money: too much to count.

A lot can happen in ten years of marriage. But if there’s anything they miss, it's those little moments for themselves.

They’re always working, they barely have time to go to the movies, and much less to their favorite singer’s concerts. But that’s about to change. Both have been fantasizing of taking a year just to rest. Just to enjoy each other's company, away from external assignments. And Siyeon is about to give her wife a taste of what it could be.

So here she is, at the shooting of JiU’s new music video. Waiting for the right moment to take her home for a private concert.

Siyeon is about to turn the door handle when she feels her phone vibrating.  _ Not now, love. _ She sighs. Right when it stops, she calls again.

The criminal curses, and runs to hide in the closest corner. Then, she picks up the phone.

“Yes?” She whispers.

“ _ Babe? Where are you? Dinner is almost ready.” _ Bora is pouting at the other side of the phone, and Siyeon can’t help but whine.

“I know, I know. Give me half an hour. I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“ _ I have something special for you. _ ” Her wife says in a suggestive voice. Siyeon bites her lip, feeling that familiar knot in her stomach growing.

“Me too, love. But I really have to go.” She pouts too, wishing for Bora to not ask any more questions.

“ _ Fiiine, but hurry up. I really wanna see you.” _

The poor woman sounds desperate, which only makes Siyeon smile. She can’t even imagine what she has prepared for her.

After a bunch of  _ I love yous _ , they hang up.

Back to work.

At the door, she doesn’t let anything distract her this time.

_ Click. _

“Miss Kim? Sorry for the interruption but-...”

The room is empty. How? Siyeon checks the artists schedule one more time to confirm she’s supposed to be on her ten-minute break.

_ Shitshitshitshit _ . She had everything planned to perfection, this can’t be happening.  _ Shitshitshitshit. _ What now? She doesn’t have a plan B and she can’t be -even more- late to their special dinner either. She still has to change and get in that sexy dress she stole, and…

Voices in the hallway, time to hide.

“Where is she?” She hears them say.

“I don’t know! She’s gone, I tell you.”

“Have you looked in the dresser?”

“Yes, wanna go see by yourself?”

She can’t stay there any longer, she has no choice but to accept her failure. When she gets home, she does her best to pretend nothing happened. But her wife knows her too well.

“Babe?” She asks her, concerned while she holds her hands. “Everything okay?”

The younger girl looks at her phone. Rumors about the absence of the artist at the shooting are spreading.  _ Damn, they’re fast. _ She wonders where she could be.

“Sure!” Siyeon gives her a quick peck, distracted until she smells Bora’s new perfume when she moves to check her out.

She freezes, wondering how could a woman so beautiful fall for her just like that.

“Shit, you look so good.” Her smile is so bright she could blind the sun. She’s so busy looking at her, for a moment she forgets about what just happened.

“Look who’s talking.” Bora approaches her with a suggestive smirk on her face and proceeds to kiss her neck. “So…? Where were you?”

Siyeon holds a gasp, letting out a desperate groan instead. She always loses it when Bora does that, and her wife knows. “Trying to get something for you.” She sighs, but…” She gasps when Bora bites her. “Don’t you want to have dinner first?” 

“Mmmhmm…” Bora nods against her neck, tickling her. “In fact…” She holds her hands with a contained smile. “I have a surprise for you. Follow me.” She says, excited.

“But!” Siyeon resists the pull, but as small as she is, Bora has more than enough strength to win the brief struggle. “Wait! I have to change, I look like…” The younger woman protests, but she stops cold as soon as she hears the song.

_ I think I love you _

_ Oh, I love you _

_ Oh, I like you _

_ Do I know you? _

The younger looks back. It sounds odd, that’s not like their…

When she’s about to open her mouth again, Bora grabs her face with her fingers and makes her look to the improvised stage.

“No way…” She says, shocked.

There she is. JiU, singing live just for them. 

“You’re the one who…?” She asks, mouth wide open trying to assimilate what’s right before her. Bora nods proudly. “I love you so much.” There are tears in her eyes.

“I love you too.” Bora says, getting emotional. But then, she realizes what Siyeon just insinuated. “Wait, how did you know?” 

Siyeon replies with a passionate kiss they share while the song plays in the background. After all these years, they feel more in love than ever. How many crimes do they have yet to commit? It doesn’t matter, they know that whatever is to come, they’ll do it together.

The song ends, but they don’t care. The couple dance in the living room, close, making this intimate moment everlong. Or that’s until the singer loudly clears her throat.

The criminals turn, visibly upset.

“What?” Bora asks, frowning.

“Uhm… Can I leave now? I really have to shoot that MV.”

“C’mon, you promised!” The smaller woman crosses her arms, making gestures as she speaks.

Siyeon remains silent, looking at them too confused to make any kind of comment.

“Because you threatened me!” The singer sighs with desperation. “You told me that if I didn’t go with you you would burn the MV set!”

“You did?” Siyeon says to Bora with affection.

“Of course, love.” She caresses Siyeon’s face. “But only when it’s empty, no one would get hurt.” Bora says to JiU, then she looks one more time at her wife. “Remember when we missed her concert?”

Siyeon nods. “That last minute job…” She replies, annoyed as she remembers.

“Everything for a couple of  _ Caravaggios _ .” Bora puts two fingers on her nose and sighs with her eyes closed. Then, she looks at JiU. “Can you believe it?” She gestures with her hands, as if she could make her understand better.

JiU shakes her head, trying to remain calm. “Not at all?” She says in what sounds more like a question than an affirmation.

“I wanted to go to your concert.” She holds Siyeon’s hand. “With my wife.”

Siyeon kisses her cheek. “You’re really special to us.” She says to the singer.

“Uuhh… I guess I could give you tickets for the next one but please, I really have to go now.”

“Did you pay her?” Siyeon whispers into Bora’s ear.

“No, I tricked her to get in the car.”

“You kinda kidnapped me.” JiU sits on a chair next to the stage.

“Kinda?? C’mon, you could’ve left. I would never hurt you. I’ve never hurt a fly!” Bora protests, looking at her wife for moral support.

“That’s true.” Siyeon says, in an attempt to reassure the singer. “We just steal.”

"Plus, you accepted that Velázquez I offered you."

Siyeon stares waiting for an explanation and Bora makes a gesture letting her know she’ll tell her about it later.

The singer sighs. “I was curious, okay? I’m… You’re famous. I thought I could get some inspiration for my new album. And that _ Velázquez _ would totally suit my mansion.” JiU gets up and walks towards the couple. "If you let me go now I'll come back to drink a couple of beers with you, is that okay?"

“Really??” Both criminals ask at the same time, completely shocked.

"Of course!" JiU sounds sincere, she puts her hands on Bora's shoulders, a bold move that leaves the criminal speechless. “You’re nice for a criminal, I guess... But there’s people waiting for me.” 

“That’s also true.” Siyeon nods, causing an instant reaction from both women.

“Wait, how do you…?” Bora asks, baffled.

“I wanted to bring her here, but when I got to the MV set she was already gone.” The younger woman sounds disappointed.

To be honest, the night is far from going as she wished for.

"Great minds think alike." Bora's words reassure her.

"I guess." Siyeon kisses her wife's cheek, holding her hand tight. "Can we take a selfie at least?" She asks the singer.

"What? No, I'm sorry. What if it comes out and they think I have something to do with you?" She looks at Bora. "Do I still get that painting?"

The criminal gives her a kind smile. "No way." JiU groans, disappointed. "You sang just one song, that wasn't the deal!"

"Yeah, yeah… Anyways I should go." She sighs. "Bye, uuhmm… Sidong?"

"Siyeon." The criminal politely shakes her hand.

"Right." JiU smiles. "Bye Bora. By the way, SuA would be a great artistic name."

"See???" She hits her wife's shoulder repeatedly.

The younger woman has no time to react. One minute later, the singer is out.

What the hell did just happen? That was really JiU, Bora really did that for her...

“Sorry.” Bora says, pouting. “I wanted this night to be perfect, I had the perfect plan and…”

She can speak no more, Siyeon kisses her softly on the lips. “Hey… It’s already perfect. And you did better than me anyways.” She giggles, caressing her wife's hair.

“So, that’s why you were late?” Bora smirks, mischievous. Raising her eyebrow the way she knows it affects her wife the most. Siyeon nods, shyly. “You’re the best.”

“No, you.”

Siyeon gives her a peck and Bora does the same a second later.

“No, you.”

“No, y-”

Bora puts her hand over her wife’s mouth. “Ssshh… I mean it. I don’t know where I would be without you.” She turns serious, almost sad. “That time at the Berlin bank? I would be in jail if it wasn’t for you.”

“C’mon, that was ages ago and you were already the best.” Siyeon smiles, getting soft as she remembers. “You would’ve made it.”

Bora leans her head on Siyeon’s chest and lets her wife hug her. “I guess we’ll never know…” She relaxes, closing her eyes as she hears the other woman’s heartbeat.

“I guess…” Siyeon laughs, causing an equal reaction in the other woman.

“What?” Bora asks, closing her tighter.

“I was so into you back then, and you barely knew I existed.” She replies, kissing her head right after.

The older woman chuckles. “That’s not true! You caught my eye the first time we met, but you were too busy panicking over how hot I was.”

“Ouch…”

“Truth hurts.” Bora kisses Siyeon’s chest with a cheeky smile on her face. Soon, she gets excited enough to start planting pecks on different parts of her body.

The younger woman lets out a nervous laugh. “Wanna skip dinner?” She says, in a provoking tone.

Bora moves back her head to look at her wife. “No! I spent three hours in the kitchen!” She says, offended. “But we’ll have sex later, I’ve been horny all day.” She kisses her, teasing her lips with her tongue.

Siyeon lets out a frustrated whine that makes her smile in the most mischievous way. “I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you too.” Siyeon kisses her deeply, unable to hold her smile. “Happy anniversary.”

“Can’t wait for the next ten years.” Bora says, grabbing Siyeon’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love, you have to admit that...
> 
> \-------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
